No me derrumbarán
by mydream97
Summary: Para partir una naranja en dos mitades se necesita primero un cuchillo. Esta es la historia de, como sin saberlo, Edward y Bella descubren que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero sacada de mi imaginación y desarrollada a partir de un extraño sueño que lo cambiará todo... Porque ya sabéis lo que se dice, las apariencias engañan... a todo. Salvo al amor.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Salí a andar por las calles de Phoenix, esperanzada de pasar tiempo a solas conmigo misma. El día era más frío de lo usual, teniendo en cuenta la sequía. Y, tal vez por eso, pasear era un pelín más agradable y menos agobiante. Aunque también me era tentador alejarme de mamá y de su nuevo marido.

Me detuve cerca de un parque semivacío, donde me columpié la mayor parte de la tarde, pensando en el verano, el instituto y los pocos amigos que había hecho en él y que nunca más vería ya que este había sido mi último curso. Mientras el viento azotaba mis mejillas, la imagen de mi padre, mi verdadero padre, se me vino a la memoria. Des de su divorcio con Renée, mi madre; papá estaba exiliado en un pueblecito frío y húmedo llamado Forks. Todavía seguía igual de ilusionado esperando mi visita. Pero tenía prohibido hablar con él desde que cumplí 17 años, por culpa de la estúpida promesa de mamá de permanecer a su lado. Y, a los 19, es cuando empiezo a lamentarme de ello, y a echar de menos a mí padre.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que tuve que volver si no quería coger un resfriado. Había empezado a diluviar en muy poco tiempo, tiempo en que puse la llave de mi casa en la cerradura y entré.

- Mamá, estoy en casa. ¿Puedes encender el calentador? Necesito una ducha –grité mientras me quitaba las sandalias empapadas. –Mamá, ¿me oyes? ¿Phil? ¿Estáis en casa?

Nadie contestó, pero por suerte, mamá dejaba siempre notas en la nevera, en la ducha y en la entrada cuando salía con Phil. Fui a comprobarlo.

Nada. Intenté no asustarme.

- Bueno, a lo mejor ha surgido un imprevisto –me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

Me duché inmediatamente, y cuando acabé me puse el pijama y decidí esperarles tumbada en la cama. Así, con la luz apagada y con el sonido relajante de la lluvia, podría descansar. Antes de dormirme involuntariamente, pensé en mañana. Mamá me despertaría saliendo comprar el pan y Phil criticaría el mercado de fichajes de béisbol, mientras esperaba el desayuno. Yo me levantaría y, si hiciese bueno, saldría a hacer ejercicio.


	2. Tom, por ahora

Capítulo 1: Tom, por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el sonido estridente del teléfono. Bajé las escaleras como pude y contesté con voz ronca del sueño. Me ofrecían cambiar de compañía. Opté por colgarles.

Justo cuando iba a avisar "¡Era publicidad!", unos papeles doblados llamaron mi atención. Totalmente segura de que estaban allí des de hace poco, desdoblé uno de ellos. Era un recibo. Cogí el sobrante y suspiré de alivio. Pero no duró mucho.

_Esperamos que no te hayas alarmado al encontrarte la casa vacía. Cariño, de ahora en adelante, ¡eres libre! Has crecido, y ya eres una mujer, así que Phil y yo nos hemos mudado a Europa a vivir en una casita de campo, pero al lado de la playa, es genial. Hemos pensado de crear una familia, ¿qué te parece? Creo que un bebé es lo que Phil necesita para dejar de viajar. _

_Ahora mismo te imagino y sé de antemano que estás horrorizada, pero compréndelo, y empieza de cero. Sé que eres distinta a los demás, y necesitas encontrar tu sitio en el mundo. Pero, no es con nosotros con quién debes pasar tu vida. Así que cuídate. _

_Además de la carta hay un comprobante para vender esta casa. Solo tienes que ir y te ingresaran una cuarta parte del dinero a tu tarjeta. Con eso basta para mudarte, si quieres. Si no, caduca en un año. Bueno Isabella, llegó el momento de despedirnos. _

_Tu madre._

_PD: Este es el fax de Phil, del antiguo trabajo, para… emergencias. Pero se renovará en poco tiempo._

Y abajo del todo estaban las cifras _0925 83011_.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue el dinero que me dio mi madre "por si acaso" hace menos de una semana. ¿Podría haber sido una coincidencia? Lo segundo, fue que quizás ya me lo suponía. Des de hace poco mi madre estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, e incluso el tranquilo de Phil agobiaba.

Pero, unos instantes después, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Luego, me empezaron a temblar las manos y el folio se me cayó al suelo. No tardé mucho en marearme.

Aún no me lo creía. Leí la carta dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces. Y cuando lo comprendí, me puse a llorar. De sorpresa, desesperación y rabia, incluso sintiéndome como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable y todo hubiese pasado por mí culpa. Estuve toda la mañana sentada en el suelo del salón, mirando álbumes y contemplando recuerdos. Hasta que decidí levantarme, y guardar el recibo en el cajón de los calcetines. El dinero y la carta me los guardé en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

Al final, quise creer que se habían ido solo de vacaciones, y que no tenían fecha fija para regresar. De todas formas, Renée me solía decir que era demasiado responsable, y demasiado independiente. Quizá por eso había sido tan fácil abandonarme. Fui a su habitación. Estaba como si nada estuviese pasando. Ahora entendía "el empezar de cero".

Me hice la cama, el desayuno, me lavé los dientes, me vestí y me peiné. Como alguien ejemplar. No tenía ganas de salir por el mal tiempo así me apresuré a escribir a mi madre, comentándole que no tenía pensado vender la casa por el momento. Me pondría a buscar empleo y haría cursillos de Cocina, ya que se me daba bien y me gustaba. Luego, quizás visitaría a papá o viviría con él una temporada. Como no sabía que más decirle sin incomodarla, firmé la carta. Luego salí a la calle, sintiéndome extraña. ¿Era mi imaginación, o algo me vigilaba?

Diez minutos después, entré en la primera copistería que vi. Estaba en frente del parque vacío donde me columpié ayer. Casualidades de la vida.

- Adiós –susurré dulcemente a mis padres. El hombre que me atendió se pensó que iba dirigido a él. Me despidió halagado, probablemente pensando que estaba interesada. Se me escapó una risilla histérica mientras salía del local. "Superficial", fue mi único pensamiento.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, contemplé como una señora mayor en silla de ruedas daba de comer a las palomas. La escena me estuvo cautivando unos minutos. Una de las niñas del tobogán pareció darse cuenta de ella, y se bajó para ayudarla. Sonreí tiernamente de lejos.

- Perdone, ¿puedo preguntarle qué hace? –preguntó alguien sobresaltándome -. Está plantada en medio de la calle sonriéndole a la nada.

- Estaba en mis pensamientos –me giré hacía él. En cuanto le vi el rostro, acabé tartamudeando la frase -. ¿Por qué?

- Está molestando a la gente –dijo con voz encantadora. De hecho, tenía razón. Me aparté un poco, dejando pasar a una chica con un cochecito. Tuve mejores vistas.

No daba crédito, estaba hablando con el hombre más hermoso y perfecto que había visto en mi aburrida vida. Era de mi misma estatura, tal vez dos o tres años mayor que yo. Pero, _dios santo_, ¿era él la reencarnación de una de las estatuas del Renacimiento? Tenía la piel más pálida que alguna vez haya visto (incluyéndome a mí) y las fracciones perfectas. Llevaba el pelo negro, con lentillas de un azul bastante realista. Por un momento, fantaseé sobre el color real de sus ojos. Me gustaría verlos… Decidí escucharle.

- Entonces, qué dice.

- ¿De qué? –quise saber.

- No la conozco y creo que es usted la persona más distraída que he visto –rió imitando a la perfección el canto alegre de los pájaros al alba -. Decía si le apetecería tomarse un café.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Claro –sonreí tontamente. Me sentía ridícula -¿Cómo te llamas?

Estuvo un buen rato sin contestar, mientras íbamos paseando en silencio en dirección al centro. Justo cuando estaba empezando a olvidarme de la pregunta, me dijo:

- Llámame Tom, por ahora –lo dijo con misterio fingido. Me reí.

- De acuerdo, "Tom, por ahora". Yo soy Bella.

- Encantado de conocerte. ¿Paramos aquí? –una cafetería de diseño y de inaccesibilidad a mis delicados ahorros. Hice una mueca. La vio-. Invito yo, tranquila.

Dicho esto, nos sentamos a esperar al camarero.

- ¿Eres natural de Phoenix? –preguntó juzgando el tono de mi piel.

- De Washington. Sin embargo, me he criado aquí. ¿Y tú?

- Soy canadiense de toda la vida –me sonrió.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –curioseé.

- Diecinueve, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Pareces más mayor –aseguré con sorpresa.

En ese momento, llegó el camarero. Pedí un granizado de limón. Él aseguró que no tenía sed.

- No te preocupes, te dejaré probar un sorbo –le tranquilicé. Pero cuando lo trajeron no quiso probarlo. "No me gusta el granizado", dijo. Lo dejé correr.

Luego, hablamos sobre Phoenix, nuestras vidas… Tom me explicó que estaba de visita con sus tíos, pero que la mayor parte del día la pasaba encerrado, era intolerante al Sol.

- Vaya, pues a mí me gusta que haga bueno. Odio la lluvia –me acordé de mi padre. Supe que iría a visitarle de un momento a otro. Sonreí.

- ¿Enserio que no te gusta? ¡A mí me encanta! Adoro pasear cuando llueve y mojarme de pies a cabeza. Siempre me ha gustado mucho el frío.

- Eres un pelín sado-masoquista. A saber cuántos resfriados habrás pillado por tu vicio… -le interrumpí. Los dos estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos.

Al final estuvimos todo el día dando vueltas. La verdad, me lo pasé muy bien a su lado. Había reído mucho. Tom consiguió hacerme olvidar a Renée y a Phil. Me pareció un buen día, después de todo. Quién sabe, tal vez mi madre se mudó por el bien de las dos.

Llegué a casa y me tumbé en el sofá, sin ni siquiera ducharme o ponerme el pijama. Me dormí enseguida, justo cuando empezó a llover. Me acordé de Tom y de su vicio a calarse. Sonreí en sueños.


	3. El descapotable rojo

Capítulo 2: Créetelo, porque es la verdad.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando alguien presionó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Es que nunca podría levantarme por mi cuenta? La abrí de golpe. Ya no llovía.

- Lo siento si te he despertado, no era mi intención –se disculpó con esa voz suya.

- No pasa nada –bostecé -¿Ocurre algo?

- Ya sé que nos conocemos de apenas un día, pero tengo que proponerte algo. ¿Prometes pensártelo?

Asentí. Ya había empezado a fantasear, me ardían las mejillas y me sudaban las manos. No me dejó tiempo para invitarle.

- La cuestión es que no soy quién te he dicho ser. Bueno, sí, pero te he mentido bastante. En cosas importantes para… los humanos. No vivo con nadie. Y, no es que no me guste el Sol. _Es que no puedo salir a la luz del día_. Solo cuando está nublado, como ayer.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo? –le corté.

- Porque no soy humano –susurró sin mirarme a los ojos. Me pareció una conversación inapropiada, estando en el umbral de mi casa.

- Pasa –nos acomodamos en el sofá-. No acabo de entenderte, en eso de que no eras humano.

- Soy un vampiro –lo dijo despacio y tranquilamente.

- Un vampiro. Has venido hasta aquí para decirme que eres un vampiro.

- Exacto –dijo observando cada pestañeo, cada movimiento mío. Advertí algo de alivio en su voz.

- Si, hipotéticamente, resultase cierto, no esperarás que me lo crea tan fácil.

- Pues, créetelo porque es la verdad.

- Los vampiros son mitos, no existen –le contesté empezándome a cabrear.

- Bien, pues te lo demostraré. Ponte de pié.

Mi instinto me decía que le obedeciese.

Estuvo mirándome unos instantes antes de demostrármelo. Luego, levantó el sofá con la mano izquierda. Y, sin el menor esfuerzo, aparentemente. Lo puso de vuelta al suelo.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? –pregunté asombrada.

- Nos resulta fácil, al igual que esto –y en menos de un segundo nuestras caras estaban a menos de un centímetro -. ¿Me crees ahora? –preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

No le contesté. Faltaba lo esencial.

- ¿Vas a matarme, verdad?

- Hueles _demasiado _bien. Pero me importas. Así que no.

- ¿Por qué? No tengo a nadie, y como has dicho, soy apetecible. Presa fácil.

Me puso un dedo en los labios.

- Isabella, ¿quieres formar parte del mundo de la noche? Te prometo que te protegeré del que quiera hacerte daño.

- ¡No, me gusta ser humana! Quiero casarme, tener críos, envejecer… Como alguien normal y corriente –me aparté de él y empecé a dar vueltas por el comedor.

- Te propongo una vida inmortal a mi lado. Puedes robar sangre del hospital si quieres. Además, tengo una _pulsación_. Eres especial. ¿No te gusto, acaso?

- Tom, no me hagas esto. Te quiero como a un amigo, y por primera vez siento que conecto con alguien realmente. No lo estropees.

- Pues como amigos, entonces. Además, has dicho que no tienes a nadie. Ya no estarás sola. Me lo prometiste.

- ¿El qué? –estaba confundida. Mi cabeza daba vueltas al igual que yo.

- Reflexionar.

- Me estás pidiendo algo muy serio, Tom "por ahora". Y, sí, estoy reflexionando.

Ser inmortal. Sin matar necesariamente a personas inocentes y disponiendo de una fuerza y velocidad asombrosas, dejando a un lado otros aspectos, como no poder andar en presencia de humanos a la luz del Sol. Bueno, eso tenía solución.

- Y, bien, ¿qué opinas?

No contesté, por lo que se impacientó.

- Bella, contéstame. Me estoy poniendo nervioso.

- Que si, pesado. Pero quiero algo a cambio. Una tontería, de hecho.

- Ni que fuese en contra de tu voluntad. Dime.

- Quiero ver como son tus ojos, el azul no te pega –mentí tan descaradamente que no sé cómo me hizo caso.

- ¿Contenta? –enseñó sus iris. Eran rojos apagados. Al notar ese detalle, dijo—El color es más vivo cuando acabas de alimentarte. El iris negro o violeta significa hambre.

- ¿Los tendré así? –exclamé horrorizada. Las lentillas me parecían buena idea ahora mismo.

- No irás a echarte atrás –jugueteó.

- Puedes estar tranquilo. ¿Tengo que saber algo más?

- Ya te lo explicaré por el camino. Ahora, coge algo de ropa y dinero. Te llevaré al hotel donde me alojo.

- Está bien.

Saqué el petate de debajo de la cama y metí lo fundamental: el neceser, conjuntos de ropa… Supe que no iba a volver a entrar en mi casa hasta muchísimo tiempo, así que decidí coger el álbum que hojeé por la mañana. Revisé que el dinero y la carta de mi madre estuviesen en el bolsillo de mis tejanos. Por último, me despedí de mi hogar con un beso.

Diez minutos más tarde, Tom me ayudó a cargar el equipaje al maletero de su descapotable.

- ¿Qué hace un vampiro con un descapotable? –me reí. Era agradable sentir el viento de noche.

- Lo he tomado prestado –mintió. Le hice una mueca-. Bueno, lo he robado.

- Estás loco –aseguré. Pero, en ese momento, dejé de pensar en su coche-. Tom.

- Dime.

- Solo quería avisarte de que me ducharé en cuanto lleguemos. Con estas pintas no se puede ir a ningún sitio –llevaba la ropa de ayer, que estaba sudada y pegajosa.

- Mujeres –dijo riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo, la verdad, no lo encontré gracioso, pero me encantaba como sonaba su risa.


	4. Volviendo a casa

Tom me zarandeaba del hombro, y no era agradable. Estábamos disminuyendo la velocidad por la autopista, y a este paso la policía nos descubriría, bueno, al descapotable robado. Me incorporé súbitamente como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Era completamente de noche y hacía mucho, mucho frío.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunté poco a poco volviendo al mundo real. Observé minuciosamente a mí alrededor, estaba sentada en un coche extraño, totalmente negro y a oscuras, salvo por las luces del salpicadero. -¿Qué ha sido del descapotable rojo?

- Lo siento.

Y al mirarle vi gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Eso era teóricamente imposible, porque los vampiros no lloraban. O eso mismo me aseguró ayer. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que darme una bofetada. No, no estaba soñando. Él lloraba de verdad.

- ¿Por qué te lloras? Espero que no sea por lo del descapotable… Solo es un coche, además este también _mola_ (mis conocimientos sobre coches eran iguales a las habilidades culinarias de Charlie, es decir, nulas).

Tom no contestó y permaneció en silencio, conduciendo sin más. Yo seguía apoyada en la ventanilla, a mi alrededor dejábamos atrás las luces de una gran ciudad, y a la policía. Y volvimos a los 200 km/hora.

- Mira, sabes que yo… -me giré para hablar del tema e intentar hacerle sentir mejor.

Tom se estaba evaporando. Literalmente. Como cuando un espejo se entela y unos segundos más tarde el vaho desaparece. Tom era ese vaho.

- Espero que más adelante puedas perdonarme –fue lo último que oí antes de que sus ojos se esfumasen y ya no quedase nada de mi amigo.

Tom desapareció, dejando al coche sin conductor. De eso me di cuenta demasiado tarde, ya que íbamos, perdón, _iba_ a estallarme contra unas vallas publicitarias. Intentar quitarse el cinturón de seguridad era algo inviable, estaba encallado. ¿O eran mis manos, ansiosas, que no encontraban la hebilla?

Lógicamente, esta era mi despedida. Choque frontal a 200 km/h sin conductor. Imposible sobrevivir.

Nunca me había parado a pensar en como iba a morir. Siempre te imaginas el desfile de flashbacks estilo peli americana o que el tiempo se ralentice. Sin embargo, me llamo la atención el anuncio del Mercedes Sprinter, contra el cual iba a estamparme. Tenías que enviar un cifrado y entrarías en un sorteo para un viaje a Italia. El número en cuestión era el _092583011__._

_Lo último de mi vida que vería sería publicidad. Menudo final feliz. _

_Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad, y seguía allí, viva. Quizá Dios quería que me aprendiese el número, y marcharme a Italia. Desde luego, tenía que ir a que me revisaran el sarcasmo._

Y, por fin, choqué.

* * *

><p>Alguien estaba gritando, y no era un chillido de espanto, sino del más puro horror. Quise tranquilizar a quién fuera que estaba emitiendo esos gritos. No me di cuenta hasta poco más de un rato que yo era la causante de ello.<p>

- ¡Bella, despierta hija, vamos! –imploraba Charlie.

_Clac_.

Todo encajó como un puzzle. Yo estaba de vuelta a Forks, después de pasar una semana improvisada con mi madre. Charlie era mi padre y el jefe de policía al mismo tiempo. Íbamos en el coche patrulla, porque me había recogido en el aeropuerto de Seattle después de un vuelo que se me había hecho muy largo. Estaba cansada, y tenía el culo agarrotado.

¿Entonces, todo había sido un sueño? La carta de mis padres, Tom, mi muerte…

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo me he adormilado un poco…

- Parecías muy angustiada, Bella. Sabes que puedes contármelo si eso te hace sentir mejor…

- Lo siento. Siento haberte preocupado.

Charlie sonrió levemente y volcó toda su atención al volante, dándome espacio para reflexionar.

Decir "lo siento" solo sirvió para recordar a Tom disculpándose, e instantes más tarde desapareciendo de repente. Era obvio que una persona no podía hacer eso último. Sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa sensación de incomodidad.

Aun así conseguí relajarme mirando los grandes bosques de las afueras de Forks, bosques pintados con diferentes tonalidades de verde oscuro, ya que eran las siete de la tarde pasadas. Me sentía exactamente como cuando me mudé hará cosa de tres semanas. El ambiente, típico de principios de abril, era demasiado húmedo, prueba de ello eran las palmas de mis manos, sudorosas. Saber que tendría que volver a la vida que dejé antes de irme a Phoenix solo conseguía desanimarme. Charlie avanzó hasta nuestra casa, y mis ojos detectaron enseguida las evidentes reformas. El porche era totalmente nuevo, pero sin destacar demasiado. Había un banco al lado de la puerta principal con una mesita de vidrio. Era sencillo, pero muy bonito.

- Vaya, papá. ¡Es precioso!– comenté con admiración– ¿Lo has hecho tú solo?

- ¿En dos semanas? Debo admitir que me ayudó Jacob Black. De verdad que tiene un don con las herramientas. Además, tienes que ver como crece este chico… ¡Está enorme!

Sonreí. Jacob era un chico de La Push, la reserva quileute a unos minutos de Forks. Era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Jake era guapo. Y un gran amigo mío.

Charlie encendió la chimenea mientras yo quitaba la ropa de la maleta, y ponía un poco de orden en mi cuarto. Tenía que adelantar todos los trabajos que me olvidé de traer a Phoenix: dos de literatura y un ejercicio interminable de Trigonometría. Casi instantáneamente, y para mi mayor gratitud mi madre llamó así que me salvé por el momento de hacer los deberes.

Escuchar a mi madre me sirvió para descartar que me abandonaran a mi suerte. Estaba rematadamente mal de la cabeza. Vampiros. Menuda imaginación.

- Sí mamá, ahora me iba a poner a hacer los deberes.

- Ya te has ido y ya te hecho de menos. Lo siento cariño. Si tu padre se entera de que sacas malas notas por mi culpa nos castigará a las dos sin salir.

Solté la primera carcajada en todo el día. Mi madre tenía ese don de hacer sonreír hasta a la persona más desdichada. Yo era la seria y la responsable.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que me las apaño bien.-le aseguré-¿Sabes qué? Papá ha cambiado el porche. Es todo blanco, con un banco al lado de la puerta. Y está decorado con flores alrededor. ¡Me encanta!

- Debe de ser precioso. Pero tú no te distraigas mucho con eso y vigila donde pisas, que es lo más importante.

- Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero –me quejé-. Mi madre solía recordarme lo patosa que era, hecho que reconozco deliberadamente. -Bueno, me pongo a estudiar. Cuídate, ¡y mándale saludos a Phil de mi parte!

- Vale cielo. Se está recuperando muy rápido.¡Te quiero muchísimo!

Mi madre y Phil seguían en Phoenix después de todo. De hecho, el motivo por el cual regresé con mi madre era Phil. Iba en el autocar de su equipo cuando el conductor perdió el control del vehículo y se estrellaron. Mi madre necesitaba apoyo, y yo aire fresco, así que una semana después de mudarme tuve que regresar.

- ¿Cómo está Phil? –quiso saber mi padre, curioso

- Está casi recuperado –contesté. Él asintió complacido.

Al ver que nadie me necesitaba, me puse a hacer lo que había estado evitando. Mañana era el primer día de instituto después de las "vacaciones", y como no quería exámenes sorpresa ni deberes extra, me puse a repasar. De vez en cuando bajaba a la cocina para picar algo, hasta que se hizo tarde y me estiré en mi adorada cama.

No sabía la razón, pero tenía ganas de que fuera mañana.

_Drive by_ de _Train_ era la canción con la que me despertaba cada mañana. Y hoy no sería la excepción. Esta canción me subía el ánimo cuando me levantaba, me duchaba y le hacía el desayuno a Charlie. Me daba fuerzas. Había días que incluso me permitía cantar –en voz bajita- algunos versos, cosa que no se me daba muy bien, pero solo el mero hecho de hacerlo y ya estaba de buen humor. Humor que luego se evaporaría como el vaho, como el vampiro Tom. Como mi café si no me apresuraba. La causa tenía nombre y apellido, y nada más que vi el Volvo plateado en el instituto me entraron de golpearlo con mi camioneta vieja y sucia. _Cobarde_.

Por lo general no acostumbraba a tener esta actitud, yo era una chica tímida y pacífica en un instituto de pueblo tranquilo.

Pero veía su coche y recordaba mi primer día aquí, en este instituto. Estaba en Biología, y el profesor Banner me hizo poner a _su_ lado. En un primer momento no entendí _su_ reacción, hasta que me tope con sus ojos, negros como el carbón, fríos. Al principio creí que tenía un mal día, hasta el comentario de Mike Newton: "_Nunca lo había visto tan alterado"_…; y luego se fue del pueblo, y creo que por mi culpa…

- Hola.-fue un susurro en mi oído. Típico de una peli de miedo.

- AHHHHHH! –reaccioné. Casi se me cae el trabajo de Trigonometría y los apuntes; me giré-. ¡Menudo susto me has dado, Mike! -pero no era Mike, era _él_. Intentando aguantarse la risita de suficiencia. Mi boca se desconectó de mi cuerpo y allí se quedó, abierta.

Seguía igual de perfecto. Alto, pero no como un jugador de básquet; musculoso, pero delgado; con la piel igual de blanca que la nieve, y con las facciones más perfectas que una estrella de Hollywood. Su pelo cobrizo seguía igual que la última vez, despeinado. Era el mismo excepto por sus ojos: ahora castaños, antes negros. Y no parecía enfadado, parecía… estar viendo una peli de risa.

- Lo siento.-se rio, imitando el repique de campanas –Venia a disculparme por lo del otro día… creo que no te merecías esos modales.

- De-de-desapareciste –solo pude decir, ruborizándome.

Edward me inspeccionó como lo haría un detective a la escena del crimen, como si fuera una víctima. Casi al instante pensé en el aspecto que debería de tener mi pelo, y deseé habérmelo secado con secador. A su lado parecía una vagabunda.

- Tu también así que estamos a mano. ¿No te parece? –contestó al fin. ¿Sus pestañas eran más largas o…? "Basta Bella, te estás yendo" me dije a mí misma con exigencia. Parecía que estuviese tratando de deslumbrarme o algo parecido. ¡Ni que fuera un juguete!

- No es lo mismo –susurré dirigiéndome a Trigonometría- Y con una disculpa no solucionarás nada, que lo sepas. –repliqué elevando el tono. Ahora me había enfadado. ¿Qué se creía?

- ¿Y que quieres que haga para solucionarlo? –dijo por primera vez en serio. Comparé sus ojos negros fríos con estos que me recordaban más bien al caramelo líquido que le solía añadir a los pasteles. Llevaba lentillas. O eso, o me estaba volviendo paranoica.

- ¿Te has puesto lentillas? –no pude resistirme a decírselo. Ese detalle me impedía pensar con objetividad.

- No –la pregunta le pilló desprevenido. -¿Por qué?

- La última vez que te vi tus ojos eran negros… y ahora son marrones –me ruboricé. Me sentía ridícula diciendo todo eso. Se notaba que me había fijado demasiado en él.

Sus ojos chispearon como afirmando lo que había dicho.

- Serán los fluorescentes –supuso contrariado. No sonaba mucho a verdad, pero no se lo discutí.

Y se marchó.

Edward Cullen era un prepotente.

Entré a clase, y para mi sorpresa, ya había empezado. Me pusieron una falta, y aprobé justo el trabajo. _Menudo comienzo de día_, me dije pensativa.


	5. Después de clase

**Aquí vamos con un nuevo capitulo de No me derrumbarán. Sé que dije que no escribiría más... llegados a este punto mejor no me hagan mucho caso jajajaj simplemente no lo pude resistir. **:)

_**Veamos, reviews reviews:**_

_**isa28: se que la historia queda como "rota", pero Tom no es del todo un sueño... ya lo verás jiji. Gracias por postear y leer mi historia 3  
><strong>_

_**A las demás chicas, CaroBereCullen,otrisha ya les contesté... pero de todas formas vuelvo a agradecerles. Lamentablemente mi vida es muy ajetreada y no tengo tiempo y muchas veces ni motivación para escribir tanto como me gustaría... es por eso que admiraré, adoraré y pondré en un marco cada review :3**_

Corrí hacia mi viejo Chevy con las mejillas sonrosadas y respirando apresuradamente por todo el ajetreo. Después de afrontar la clase de Biología al lado de Edward Cullen (que, por lo visto, optó por interrogarme toda la hora); Tyler, Eric y Mike me acorralaron y me pidieron educadamente que fuera su pareja en el baile, ya que solo quedaba una semana. Con educadamente me refiero a acorralarme contra la pared y a gesticular excesivamente poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado. Les rechacé inmediatamente –ugh – mientras un destello cobrizo cruzaba el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, regodeándose sin disimulo. Una parte de mí -la más sensible- se derritió cual bombón en pleno verano, pero, al final, y para mi sorpresa, me entraron unas ganas incontenibles de golpear su auto otra vez, justo como en la mañana. Desde luego, Edward Cullen despertaba en mí emociones que más valía tenerlas bajo llave y custodia.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta con más fuerza de la necesaria, golpeando a alguien en el camino. _Tuve la estúpida sensación de golpear a un muro_. Me disculpé, pero al alzar la mirada me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El karma había actuado, le había lastimado. Aleluya.

- _Deberías_ tener más cuidado. Creo que me has fracturado una costilla o algo –bromeó el objeto de mis pesadillas. A pesar de haberle dado un buen golpe –totalmente merecido – mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

- Y tú deberías ir con tu papá para que te curen eso –señalé su abdomen tapado por una fina cazadora –. A lo mejor unas vendas o vete a saber…

- _¿Quieres curarme tú? –_susurró bajito, sus ojos chispearon i su boca se entreabrió. Aunque no me dejó procesarlo, ya que continuó.

- Se me había ocurrido que tal vez, en el baile de primavera… ya sabes…. –era mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, ¿o Edward Cullen no era capaz de dirigirme la mirada?

Estoy segura de que mi boca tocó el suelo y se manchó de barro. Menos mal que llevaba las botas de agua y tres capas de calcetines, porque justo empezaba a lloviznar.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Estás loco? – alcé mi tono de voz, y unas cuantas cabezas empezaron a prestarnos atención. _Claro, _pensé. _¿Qué era yo a su lado? _Solo la copia barata de un cuadro de museo.

Poco a poco una tristeza que no supe identificar se apoderó de mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba tan angustiada de repente?

- Tengo que irme, yo… um, pídele a alguien que sepa bailar –sonreí falsamente sintiéndome como una mierda por ser _tan_ bicho raro. –Además ese día ya tengo planes –mentí.

Ya se me ocurriría algo para mantenerme ocupada.

Edward me miró intensamente durante unos segundos –haciendo que mis palmas se pusieran sudorosas –para luego murmurar un "Está bien, nos vemos mañana". Juraría que al irse vi en sus ojos la culpa y el remordimiento.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a mi hogar, se me hizo imposible no comparar a Edward con los demás chicos. Los tres últimos, al darles mi negativa, cogieron una mini-rabieta porque herí su tan preciado ego adolescente. En cambio, Edward solo me miró como si yo fuera un dolor de cabeza, y hubiese decidido internamente que yo no era _adecuada_ para él, justo como lo hizo con Jessica, y no sé cuantas más.

No tenía ni idea de porque recordé las palabras de Jess: _Ninguna de nosotras es lo bastante buena para él, _pero al fin y al cabo yo no quería sería ser nada para él. Solo quería que me contase porque desapareció y que me dejara dormir en paz.

No se me escapó la pequeña pero aun así abolladura que había aparecido en la puerta del conductor, _justo_ donde golpeé a Edward. Fruncí un poco el ceño por no ser capaz ni siquiera de controlar mi fuerza.

Tampoco tenía ni idea, ni me había dado cuenta, de que había empezado a llorar a lágrima viva. Supuse que llegar a casa empapada de pies a cabeza por la trompa de agua tuvo algo que ver en mi despiste. No fue hasta que subí las escaleras para darme un buen baño que no distinguí la sal en mis mejillas.

Reuní la motivación que necesitaba del penoso trabajo que me habían devuelto para esforzarme más en mis tareas. Cuando acabé, bajé a la cocina para prepararnos una cena sencilla a mí y a Charlie –recién vuelto de comisaría - y de paso apuntar alimentos para mi próxima visita al supermercado.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche (fruto de mi escasa vida social) cuando me aseé y me estiré en mi mullida cama. Antes de alcanzar la inconsciencia por el sueño practiqué el estúpido juego de resumir mi día en un minuto. Me asusté porque solo un nombre llegó a mi mente, y una frase a mi corazón.

_Se me había ocurrido que tal vez, en el baile de primavera… ya sabes…_ fueron las palabras de Edward después de clases.

_**¿Había dicho que me llegó al corazón?**_ Debió ser el cansancio, que me hacía un ser incoherente…

* * *

><p><em>Si quieren cortarme a pedacitos, háganlo. Este capítulo es too much corto para mí, pero es clave en la historia. A partir de ahora ya viene lo interesante jujuju.<em>

_no olviden postear,_

_enserio es lo único que me anima a continuar y continuar! 3*_*_

_Cristina;_


End file.
